Rock, Roll and Sirius Black
by olgreeneyes
Summary: Sirius finds rock and roll, Lily smells James and James loves... his teddy bear?
1. Break on Through

"Lily! Lily!" Sirius Black shrieked as she entered the room. "I've just discovered an amazing band! You have to listen to them!" He tore off his headphones and jammed them on her head.

"Whoa, calm down there, Sirius," Lily Evans said, putting her hands up to stop him from crushing her. The sound of The Doors' "Love Me Two Times" filled her ears. "Oh, I love The Doors!" she commented. Sirius' mouth dropped.

"You knew about them?" he asked incredulously, "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME?!"

"Of course I knew about them," she said matter-of-factly. "They're a muggle band. The question is how did _you_ find out about them?" He shrugged.

"Someone left the album out here and I thought the guy on the front looked a little like me, so I thought maybe someone made a recording of them saying how amazing I am and how much they love me, put my picture on the front and left it out here as a present for me," he explained. Lily tutted in disbelief.

"What kind of stalker would do that?" she asked.

"Hey! Stalkers are people too, you know!" Sirius said. "Anyway, I just thought that I should listen to it and all of a sudden, this amazing music came on! I must know more, Lils! Tell me more about these Doors!"

"Well," she said, picking up the album cover, "this man here," she motioned to the lead singer, "is Jim Morrison. He was an incredible songwriter and did marvelous concerts. They were an American band, but everyone loved them."

"Wait, what do you mean 'were' an American band," Sirius asked. "Aren't they still an American band? Or did they get Canadian citizenship?" He chuckled at his own weak joke.

"No, Jim O.D.ed in '71 and the band broke up," she said quietly.

"WHAT?!" Sirius screamed. "He's dead!? My hero for as long as I can remember is DEAD?!"

"Sirius, you just discovered him 15 minutes ago," said Lily.

"Well it feels like I've known him a lifetime!" he yelled, close to tears.

"Oh, poor baby," she said, hugging him as he sniffled. The portrait hole opened and James Potter walked through, exhausted from Quidditch practice. He spotted the two hugging at the fire, walked over to them and collapsed in a nearby chair.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, Lil, I'd swear you were cheating on me with my best mate," he said conversationally. Lily, the only one who could actually see him, smiled.

"You wish, Potter. Sirius is just a little… upset," she explained as Sirius gave a loud howl.

"Er, I can tell," said James. "Here, let me try." He walked over to the two and tapped Sirius on the shoulder so he looked up from Lily's now soaking wet shoulder. "Hey, Pads, remember me? Your Jamesy?" Sirius nodded and released Lily to grab James in his death-grip hug.

"He's — dead!" he managed to squeeze out between sobs.

"Who's dead?" asked James, patting his back.

"My — hero!" Sirius bawled.

"Dumbledore?" James asked. "Dumbledore's not dead, Paddy. We just saw him at lunch today."

"Not Dumbledore!" said Sirius, looking up from James' shoulder. "When have I ever said Dumbledore was my hero?"

"Last week at dinner when he wore green suede robes and a purple hat with yellow stars and comets zooming all over them," said James.

"Oh yeah," Sirius remembered. He giggled feebly. "That was cool. But no, my most recent hero has died."

"Who?" James asked.

"Jim Morrison," Sirius said dramatically.

"Who?" James asked again.

"Jim Morrison!" Sirius repeated angrily.

"He was a muggle singer who died a few years ago," Lily put in. "Sirius just found one of their albums and burst into tears when I told him that Jim O.D.ed."

"Lily," said James tiredly, "never tell Sirius that anyone has died, or he gets like this. You should have seen him second year when he found out that Merlin is dead too." Sirius howled louder.

"Sorry!" she said, wringing her hands. "What do we do now?"

"Well, normally we would wait it out and he gets over it on his own, but we could try distracting him," James suggested.

"Great," said Lily. "How?"

"Er, find him a new hero," James tried. "Recommend someone. Someone living," he reiterated. Lily glared at him.

"Alright, I'll go get some records for him to listen to," she said, running up to her dormitory. She returned a few minutes later with a large stack of records. "Sirius," she said kindly, in a voice she normally reserved for small children. "Have you ever heard of Bob Dylan?" Sirius sniffled and shook his head. Lily put on the top record from her stack. Bob Dylan's voice warbled out of the magical speaker, singing of how the times, they are a-changing. Sirius covered his ears.

"Make it stop!" he whined. Lily quickly took off the record.

"How about Jimi Hendrix?" she suggested, going through the stack. "Wait, no. He's dead." Sirius cried louder still.

"Here we go," she proclaimed, pulling one out of the middle of the mountain. "Led Zeppelin. Isn't that a funny name?" Sirius nodded weakly. "And they have a song called 'Black Dog,' Siri! Just like you!" Sirius sat up a little. As the first notes rang out, he stopped crying immediately.

He stared, mesmerized at the record player.

"I think we found our winner," James said to Lily.

"Shh! You'll ruin the magic!" Sirius scolded.

"Sorry," James apologized. "Lily will you go out with me?" he whispered quietly in Lily's ear."

"Ew Potter, take a shower," she said, pushing him away.

"Was that a yes?" he asked hopefully.

"No," she said, avoiding his gaze.

"Well was that a 'no' then?" he inquired.

"No," she said. "Now go take a shower. You smell like B.O."


	2. Smells like Teen Spirit

Half an hour later, James was showered, shaved and smelling like an Irish Spring (or so the bar of soap promised). He went down through the common room, where Sirius was still listening to Led Zeppelin.

James tried to sneak past his best friend, out the portrait hole, but Sirius' called him over.

"Jamie! Come and hear this amazing guitar solo!" he exclaimed. James sighed and trudged over to him.

"I've told you not to call me that," he muttered.

"Why not? You don't mind when your mother calls you Jamie," Sirius said politely. James glared at him and changed the subject.

"How do you always know when I'm in the room even when you have gigantic headphones on and your back is turned?" he asked. Sirius smiled mischievously and tapped his nose.

"You may have the cool antlers, but I have an amazing sense of smell, even when I'm not a dog," he explained. "Besides, you're the only one around here who smells like that muggle soap you think Lily likes."

"That's not true," said James defensively. "I like it too." Sirius snorted.

"Yeah, whatever," he said. "Why were you trying to sneak out of here anyway?"

"I'm hungry," James said, getting to his feet. "Want me to bring you back something from the kitchens?"

"Pie," said Sirius. "And some rice. And a pickle."

"Pie, rice, pickle," James repeated, completely used to his friend eating like a pregnant woman. "Got it. See you in a bit." He stepped through the portrait hole and almost into Lily, who was coming in from the other side.

"Oh, sorry," she said in surprise and tried to pass him in the tight space between the portrait and the common room. As she squeezed past, James distinctly heard a sharp intake through her nose.

"Excuse me," he said as she stepped through, "but did you just smell me?" The whole common room got deathly silent. Lily turned around, blushing to the roots of her red hair.

"Um, wh-what are you talking about?" she stuttered.

"As you were passing me just then," James repeated, "did you smell me?"

"S-smell you?" she laughed shakily. "Why would I smell you? I don't even like you, Potter."

"Really?" he said with a lopsided smile. "Because I distinctly heard you sniffing me."

"Well, I was just making sure you showered like I told you to," she said hastily. "I was doing a public service to the school. No one wants to smell your body odor."

"So you admit that you smelled me," he said, crossing his arms and still smiling.

"Y-yes, but it wasn't for me," she explained. "Like I said, I don't even like you." He stared at her for a moment.

"How'd I smell?" he asked suddenly.

"What?" she asked, taken aback.

"How did I smell?" he repeated. "Did I smell good?"

"Well, you don't smell like sweat, so that's good," she said.

"But do I have a good smell?" he persisted. The rest of the room was following this conversation like a tennis match.

"Anything's better than what you did smell like," she held firm.

"Then what did I smell like?" he asked. She stared at him, dumbfounded.

"Um, well, you smelled like…" she trailed off.

"Sorry, didn't catch that last part," he said cheerfully.

"I said you smelled like HOME!" she said, getting louder every word until she was positively yelling.

"Home?" James repeated. "What does that mean?" But Lily had already pushed past him back out through the portrait hole. James stood there for a moment, unsure of whether or not to follow her when he suddenly made up his mind and ran up the stairs to his dormitory. The rest of the room had watched the two storm-outs and now sat in complete silence until Sirius jumped up from his place on the floor and followed James up the staircase. He stopped half-way up to turn around and yell back to the room.

"NO ONE TOUCH MY ALBUMS!"

"What are you doing, Prongs?" Sirius asked once he had arrived in the dormitory. James was hurriedly throwing everything out of his trunk in search of something. He ignored Sirius. "Are you crazy? You need to go find Lily! She could be anywhere!" Sirius said, getting right into James' face. "Lily's in pain, and you could be the one consoling her! Instead, you're up here looking for Merlin knows what—"

"The map," James interrupted.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"The map," James repeated. "Did you take it?"

"Oh," comprehension dawned on Sirius' face. "Yeah, I needed it to avoid Filch last night. Here." He grabbed the infamous Marauders' Map from his trunk and handed it to James. "Good thinking."

"She's on the third floor!" James yelled and ran out of the room, down the stairs and through the portrait hole.

Sirius, meanwhile, took this time to snoop through James' belongings. At the bottom of the trunk, he found a ratty old teddy bear. He picked it up and grinned evilly.

"Prongs still brings his teddy to school!" he said joyfully. "Oh I'm never gonna let him live this one down!"


	3. You've Got To Hide Your Love Away

"Ugh, that Potter," Lily muttered to herself as she stomped around the school angrily. "He had to go and humiliate me in front of everyone! He couldn't just leave well enough alone! And he wonders why I hate him! Why if he were here right now I would crush him! I ought to —"

"You know, it's bad for your ankles to stomp everywhere."

Lily had just rounded a corner and almost run into James, who was leaning against a wall waiting for her. She froze at the sight of him.

"And talking to yourself will just make people think you're crazy," he added. Lily quickly recovered.

"And what makes you think that I care about what people think of me?" she asked haughtily. James shrugged.

"Everyone cares," he said simply.

"I don't care," she said defensively.

"Of course you do," he replied. "If you didn't, you would've told me why you were sniffing me in the common room." Lily blushed.

"The only reason I didn't want you to know is because I knew it would just add to your overly-inflated ego," she stammered.

"So you care about what I think of you," he summarized. Lily stared.

"That's not what I said Potter, and you very well know it," she said angrily.

"Look, Lily, I'm sorry I embarrassed you," he said, walking over to her. "I didn't mean to. I never mean to! It's just that I was caught off-guard by you smelling me."

"I know," she said, looking at her shoes. "And I'm sorry I smelled you." James smiled.

"So know that we're alone, why did you smell me?" he asked. Lily gave a tiny smile.

"I told you," she said quietly, "you smell like home."

"What does that mean even? I smell like a house? Do I smell like wood?" he asked, lifting up his arms to smell his armpits. Lily laughed.

"No, when I was a kid, our family would vacation in Ireland near my grandparents every summer. Petunia and I would have the loveliest times there playing in the fields or the nearby stream," she explained. "No one would fight and we would all just relax and have fun together. It's the best childhood memory I have and that place always just seemed like home to me."

"So, why don't you ever go back?" James asked softly.

"My Gran died when I was a first year," she said. "It's just too hard to go back." A tear slipped down her face.

James stood there for a moment, unsure of what to do with himself when a voice in his head (that sounded an awful lot like Sirius) told him to kiss her. So he gently took her face in his hands, leaned down, and pressed his lips upon her own. She responded immediately — by pushing him away with all her might.

"Ew, Potter!" she screamed, wiping off her lips. "What the hell was that?" It was now James' turn to blush scarlet and stutter.

"I thought you wanted me to kiss you," he mumbled.

"No!" she shrieked, now spitting on the floor. "I was sad! I wanted to be comforted! Not made out with!"

"But — but, I really love you, Lily," he said, trailing off.

"You know what, Potter? You really know nothing about women," she said, glaring at him.

"I wasn't lying, Evans!" he screamed. "And maybe you know nothing about men if that's how you respond when someone says they love you!"

"Oh, I know how to respond," she matched his tone, "when they're saying what they mean! You don't love me, Potter!"

"Yes I do!"

"You don't even know me!" she shouted.

"Yes, I do!" he repeated. She laughed in mock hysteria.

"Oh really? What's my mum's name?" she asked. James stood there dumbfounded. Lily laughed again. "See? You don't know a thing about me!"

"I know I love you!" he spoke up finally. Lily rolled her eyes.

"You don't know what love is!" she shrieked.

"I know what love is!" he answered. Lily rolled her eyes and turned on her heel.

"I can't take this anymore," she muttered.

"Lily, wait!" he called. When she ignored him, he ran after her and grabbed her wrist, and pulled her into a kiss. Lily quickly pushed him off and wiped her mouth off with the sleeve of her robes.

"You know, Potter, next time make sure you're friends with someone before dropping a bomb like that," she said icily and stormed back to the common room.


	4. Just the Way You Are

Three weeks later, James, Lily and the other sixth years had all passed their final exams (Peter just barely passed transfiguration — and that was with some major sucking up to McGonagall) and were all riding the Hogwarts Express back home before James and Lily had another encounter. They had been avoiding each other the whole time and as hard as that was (they had all their classes together), they had managed to do so up until this point.

Lily had been sitting with her best friends Alice Stuart and Kayla France in her compartment when she fell asleep. She was so tired from her exams, that she didn't even hear the food cart go by. But two hours later, when she awoke, she was starving and set off to the front of the train where the strange old witch rode with the driver.

She was midway there, when the compartment door next to her slid open and suddenly Lily found herself face to face with none other than James Potter himself. There was an awkward moment where the two just stared at one another, but that was soon broken by none other than Sirius Black.

"Jamie! Can you get me some mints too? I don't want my reputation ruined with some crumbs from a cauldron cake and Alice Stuart is looking particularly fine today." Lily's eyes flashed as she finally looked away from James.

"Sirius Black, if you so much as touch her I will rip your tongue out of your mouth and shove it up your nose!" she screamed, trying to push past James to get to Sirius, who merely glanced up.

"Oh, hello there, Flower! I didn't see you there. Would you mind terribly passing that message onto your dear best friend?" he said casually, leaning back and putting his hands behind his head.

"You stay away from her, you womanizing, lying, son of a—"

"Whoa, there, Lils," James quickly interrupted. "Let's just calm down a bit, shall we?" He had his hands on her waist, stopping her from charging into the compartmeny. She grabbed his hands and shoved them back at him.

"And you," she growled. "James Potter, you have no right to ever even speak to me again, let alone touch me." She looked over his shoulder. "Black, Alice has a boyfriend and I have every intention of being the maid of honor at their wedding. If you do anything to break the two of them up, I will personally remove your reason for wearing a loincloth. Remus, you're a prefect. Can't you learn to control your friends? And as for you," she pointed at Peter last, "well I barely even know you, but somehow this is your fault too."

With that, she turned on her heel and marched back to her compartment, head held high.

"What's a loincloth?" Sirius asked. Remus leaned over and whispered something in his ear that made his eyes grow as wide as saucers. "Prongs, mate, I think she's serious. Can't we just leave her alone?" James, who was still staring after her, was finally drawn back into the real world as he came back into the compartment.

"I've tried, Padfoot. Remember my anti-Lily pact in October? That lasted all of two days," he said wearily taking off his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose. "I just can't get her out of my head. I don't know what to do. I'm in love with someone who hates my guts."

"She doesn't hate you," said Remus mildly. Sirius let out a bark of laughter.

"Oh really, Moony?" he asked. "So that's what true love really looks like? Threats of castration and death glares? Now I know what I've been missing out on."

"There's a thin line between love and hate," Remus reminded him.

"But there's an entire world of difference between Prongs and Lily," Sirius came back. This was met by silence.

"Padfoot, you are a genius!" James exclaimed suddenly.

"That's what I've been telling you all along," said Sirius, once again lounging with his hands behind his head.

"Why is he a genius?" Peter piped up.

"Lily and I are complete opposites," James muttered, "so all I have to do is change who I am completely and lie about everything to like everything that she does! It's foolproof!" He clapped hi hands together once and Remus shook his head.


End file.
